Chapter 1: So It Begins
Chapter 1: So It Begins is the first chapter of Dead Space: Break-Fast. Description Story BREAK-TRONIC ARTS PRESENTS AN EA BREAK-WOOD SHORES PRODUCTION DEAD SPACE: BREAK-FAST CEC MISSION CERL529 STATUS UPDATE... USG KELLION EN ROUTE TO AEGIS SYSTEM PRIMARY MISSION ASSETS... :...ISAAC CLARKE - ENGINEERING AND SHIP SYSTEMS SPECIALIST... :...KENDRA DANIELS - COMPUTER SPECIALIST... :...ZACH HAMMOND - CHIEF SECURITY OFFICER... DIRECTIVE A: LOCATE MINING VESSEL USG ISHIMURA... DIRECTIVE B: DIAGNOSE AND REPAIR COMMUNICATIONS BLACKOUT... DIRECTIVE C: LOCATE MISSING CEREAL CARGO... TIME TO CONTACT: 3 MINUTES... : (Screen segways through static, resolving into the iconic video log of Nicole Brennan.) Nicole Brennan (Video Log): "Isaac, it's me. I wish I could talk to you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I wish I could just talk to someone, and eat a bowl of cereal... It's all falling apart here; I can't believe what's happening... It's strange... Such a little thing..." : (Video Log goes to static, slides back, showing Kellion main deck.) Kendra Daniels: "How many times have you watched that thing? Guess you really miss her, but you just choose to display absolutely no emotion. Don't worry, we're almost there. You'll be able to eat breakfast and look her up once we're onboard. Sounds like you two have a lot of catching up to do." Isaac: "Whatever." Hammond: "I see space rocks. I think we're here." Kendra: "That chunk of rock is almost as big as my breasts." Hammond: "Kendra please, nothing meets the size of your ridiculously massive bra size. Aegis 7 is a gold mine, rich in Cobalt, Silicon, Osmium... Your bra, however, is a diamond mine... Rich in Motorboats, Silicon, Erections..." Isaac: "Thank God they made those things elements, dude. You know what I'm sayin'?!" Hammond: "Brothuh!" : (Isaac fistbumps Hammond, and they share laughs over a bowl of cereal.) Hammond: "Dudes, look over there. There she is. Kendra: "So that's the Ishimura? Impressive... It's almost as big as my breasts." Hammond: "The USG Ishimura. Biggest Planetcracker in her class. And it looks like they already cracked the bowl." Kendra: "Why is it all dark? I don't see any running lights." Hammond: "Corporal, take us in closer and hail them. And stay clear of the debris field. We're here to fix their ship and find their cereal, not the other way around." Corporal Chen: "USG Ishimura this is the emergency maintenance team of the USG Kellion responding to your cereal distress call. Come in Ishimura. Kendra: "You're going to need to boost the signal if their power is low. Make the signal as big as my breasts." Hammond: "Yes, we know. Boost the signal. More. More. More. MOAR! Dammit Chen! This woman has boobs that are bigger than the GOD DAMN universe! Boost the signal or face a court marshal! Chen: "Y-Yes, sir! I'm trying! The signal can't be boosted that high! A signal with that kind of strength would create a black hole and destroy us all!" Hammond: "You're right. We can't risk it, our cargo is too precious to lose. Just try to make contact." Kendra: "Never heard of a total communications blackout on one of these things. You'd think with a thousand people on board and a visit from me, someone would pick up the phone--" Unknown Transmission: Unintelligible. Chen: "What is that?" Isaac: (Dramatic music plays as the lights dim and the camera slowly zooms in on Isaac's face.) "It sounds like someone is warning us, trying to stop us from entering a nightmare filled with danger, death, destruction, and monsters. The terror will drive us mad, and will make us want to kill ourselves. Can you imagine it? Being filled with fear to the point that you can't even bring yourself to open a simple door, fearing something evil is waiting to kill you on the other side... Let alone walk through a dark hallway..." Hammond, Kendra, Chen, and Johnston: "Lol, what an emo bitch!" Isaac: "Hey, what the cereal?! We should turn back!" Kendra: "What about your girlfriend?" Isaac: "Oh, never-mind then. I've been watching way too much dement-a-porn." (Isaac laughs and looks around awkwardly.) Kendra: "It's a busted array like we thought. Sounds like they're having problems with their encoder. You get us down there and Isaac and I can fix it. Forty-eight hours max." Hammond: "All right, you heard the lady's breasts. Take us in. Let's see what needs fixing." Corporal Johnston: "Gravity tethers engaged. Automatic docking procedure is a-go." : (The USG ''Kellion is rocked by a sudden blast.)'' Isaac: "Aww... Fuck." Chen: "What the hell!?" Isaac: I tried to warn you..." Johnston: "Sir! The autodock-" Isaac: "But you didn't listen." Hammond: "What is it?" Chen: "We're off track! We're going to hit the hull!" Isaac: "That sounds about right..." Hammond: "Hit the blast shields! Their guidance tether is damaged! Switch to manual! NOW!" Kendra: "Inside the magnetic field? Are you insane?! Abort! Isaac: "Listen to her breasts, Hammond!" Hammond: "NO! We can make it inside! Corporal, I gave you an order!" Chen: "Argh, the field's too strong!" : (White light suddenly obscures the view; three grinding sounds reverberate throughout the Kellion; everything goes black. A light flickers, then ship systems restart; the blast shields retract.) Hammond: "Is everyone okay?" Kendra: "What... ? What the hell were you thinking?! Were you trying to get us killed?! You should have listened to me and my breasts!" Isaac: "Oh God... No! NO!" Hammond: "What is it, Isaac?!" Isaac: (Crying.) "You bastard... Why didn't you listen to Kendra's breasts?! I dropped my bowl of cereal! GOD DAMMIT! You should have listened to her breasts! Hammond: "I'm sorry for your loss, Isaac. As soon as we get this all sorted out, I'll let you get a new bowl of cereal from our cargo hold. I promise." : (Hammond places his hand on Isaac's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, but Isaac pushes him away and gets in his face.) Isaac: "This isn't over!" Kendra: "Hammond, you asshole!" Hammond: "I just saved our asses, Ms. Daniels! If we had aborted at that speed and distance, we would have smashed right into the side of the Ishimura. Now settle down, and let's get to work. Corporal, report!" : (As Corporal Chen reports on the Kellion, Isaac dons his helmet.) Chen: "I'm not getting any reading from the port booster and we've lost comms and autopilot. It'll take some time to fix myself a bowl of cereal back home because it'll take some time to fix the shuttle." Hammond: "All right, let's get some extra hands from the Flight Deck to help us out." : (Kendra turns around and walks up to Isaac.) Kendra: "Hold still, Isaac, I'm synching up everyone's RIGs with the ship. Just be careful of the gravitational pull of my breasts, they might pull you into my chest." Isaac: "Oops! My bad!" (Isaac was "pulled" into Kendra's chest by a mysterious force.) (Whispering to the camera.) "Slick... Nice one, Isaac. She'll never even know I did it on purpose. ;)" Kendra: "Okay, we're done. Clean bill of health for everyone." Hammond: "All right. We've still got a job to do. We're moving out." : (Isaac watches as the other ''Kellion crew-members depart from the ship as the view pans 180 degrees around him, showcasing his RIG.)'' [ OBJECTIVE ADDED ] : (Gameplay.) Computer Voice 1: "Use 'Run' to move quickly." : (When Isaac exits the ''Kellion, Kendra is examining the ship's hull. In the background, an automated greeting opens on a large screen.)'' Automated Greeting: "Welcome CEC employee, to the USG Ishimura. The Ishimura was the first Planet Cracker-class vessel and is now the oldest serving, with sixty-two years of continuous service. It holds the record for highest number of planet cracks, with thirty-four to date and highest dead weight of refined product at fourteen trillion kilotons and counting. Whether you'll be joining us aboard the Ishimura or strengthening the extraction work force on the colony, the captain and crew would like to welcome you, and we hope your stay is a pleasant one. Concordance Extraction Corporation: 'Powering Humanity into the Future.'" Kendra: "You didn't lose power to the port booster. You LOST the port booster! Unbelievable." [ OBJECTIVE COMPLETE ] [ OBJECTIVE ADDED ] Hammond: "Guess the power's down everywhere. Isaac, get over here and hack the door pad." Computer Voice 1: "Look for blue holograms to activate." : (Isaac hacks the door.) [ OBJECTIVE COMPLETE ] : (Inside the Flight Lounge.) Kendra: "Seems like everyone was trying to pack in a hurry. Isaac: (Isaac squats down to look for any clues in the abandoned luggage.) "Keyword being 'was.'" (As Isaac tosses an empty can of soda over his shoulder, he finds a small, charred box in one of the duffel bags.) "Hey, look at this." Kendra: "Why else would they leave behind that box of cereal?" Isaac: "I don't know, but whatever it was must have scared everyone away from here." (Isaac dusts some of the ash off of the box.) "Huh...?" Kendra: "What is is, Isaac?" Isaac: "Hey Kendra, you ever hear of 'Awesome-O's?'" Kendra: (Kendra seems stunned for a moment.) "No. I don't think I have..." Isaac: (Looking dumbfounded.) "Same here. I think I should hold onto it." (Isaac inserts the box of cereal into his RIG's built-in cereal unit on his right shoulder.) "You never know when a snack will come in handy." Kendra: "Good point..." (Something catches Kendra's eye as she walks over to a cubbyhole, taking something out of it.) "Look! It's the same kind of cereal..." (Kendra then stares at the box and speaks in a soft voice.) "I've never even heard of it before..." Isaac: (Isaac whispers to Kendra.) "You should hold onto that. Don't tell anyone else we found these." Kendra: "Why not?" Isaac: (Isaac grabs Kendra's hand and looks in her eyes.) "What do you think will happen if they find out we've secretly been stashing cereal away?" Kendra: "You're right." Hammond: (Hammond approaches Isaac and Kendra.) "Am I interrupting something?" Kendra: (Kendra quickly hides the box of cereal behind her back, glances at Isaac, and then looks back to Hammond.) "No... Isaac was just asking me if he could fondle my breasts." Isaac: "Yeah. That's what she said, I mean... That's what I said." Hammond: "All right, that's what I thought." Isaac: (Right after Hammond says this, Isaac has a 'WTF?!' look on his face as he whispers to the camera.) "WTF?! Why would he think that?!" Kendra: (Whispering.) "That was close." (Kendra conceals the box of cereal in her pocket.) Isaac: "That was too close." Hammond: "There should be a security detail here." Kendra: "Yeah, well there's not. There's nobody here. I can't pick up any broadcasts." Isaac: "Yeah, something's not right..." Hammond: (Looking around the room.) "That security console is still live. Isaac, log in and see what you can find. Kendra, get that elevator back online." Trivia Sources Category:Dead Space: Break-Fast Chapters